It's all just love
by XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX
Summary: One-shots between Hiro and Yira My Oc
1. Cooking Time

S-A-L - Yay, third fanfiction, this one just about one-shots

Hiro - She does't own Beyblade or any of the character,

S-A-L - Apart from Miki she my Oc, and if did own it I would make so Hiro appear more and add my Oc in it so someone love him

Hiro - ... No comment

S-A-L - Hehe, I'm good, I will use English and Japanese in the One-shots. Depends on how feel.

Hiro (Sweat-drop) - Enjoy the story

* * *

Cooking time

There standing in a kitchen of a 2 stage house was a woman with red hair tied in a pony tail, appeared to be cooking something. As she was cook a another person came into the kitchen, the time male with blue hair that tied as well. He seem to have a smirk on his face, he was walking over to her quietly, as his arms went round her waist, causing her to jump a bit, causing the flower she was hold to fly up the air.

" Hitoshi'' She yelled, turning round and face him.

" Yes, Yira'' He said with smile,

" Look at me, I have white hair now'' She said to him with a pout, pointing at the flower in her.

" It looks good on you,'' He said her, " Plus you smell like cookies'' He added one

" I have been making cookies'' She said to him, with her eye brow twitching at his what he said. She started to wonder how stupid he was today.

" I might have to have one now then'' He said to her with smirk,

Hitoshi lent and capture her lips, and pulled her closer to him. Yira placed her arms round his neck, pulling him closer to her as well, " Maybe I should make cookies again'' She said, and went back to kissing him.

* * *

Tala - ( Twitches)

Tyson - ( Jawdrops to ground)

Ray - I don't think either of them like the idea

S-A-L - Their just shocked, their get over, sooner or Later

Ray - R&R plz


	2. Spider

S-A-L - Yay, second one-shots

Ray - She does't own Beyblade or any of the character,

S-A-L - Apart from Miki she my Oc, and if did own it I would make so Hiro appear more and add my Oc in it so someone love him

Ray - Why, I thought you liked me

S-A-L - I do, but I like Hiro more because he sexy. I will use English and Japanese in the One-shots. Depends on how feel.

Ray - (Sweat-drop) - Enjoy the story

A loud scream could be heard through a small little house, that was in the country-side and who the scream belong to you ask, none other than Yira Valkov, the one person that could make the Blitzkrieg Boys shiver in fear, it was very rare to hear her scream. All because of a little spider, ok well not little spider, about the size of a hand, that was living-room.

'' HIRO'' She shouted, that could be heard through the house.

Soon footsteps could be heard coming downstairs of the house, and then enter living, there standing the door was a shirt-less, yet smirking Hiro.

'' You Scream'' He said to her

'' Get that thing out of here'' She said to him, pointing at the spiders.

'' Your scared of that'' He said to her, finding it somewhat amusing, tired his hardest not to laugh.

'' You laugh and your on the sleeping on your own'' She said to him, in a dark voice

Hiro just sigh and then head over spider, and picked it up and head back over to Yira once only a few steps in front of her, throw the spider, causing her to scream even louder than before.

'' Hiro, you had better run'' She said to him, glaring at him and seem to have a fire around.

'' Come on it, was a joke'' He said to her, picking up the toy spider and waving it front of her.

Yira didn't say anything, all she did was pick up her launcher, rip cord and Beyblade, and then stood up in pose ready to fire her beyblade

'' Now, Don't know it Yira'' He said to her, stepping back a bit

Still she did nothing apart from pulling her rip-cord out and fired her beyblade at him, '' Cerberus, Ice blizzard'' She said, as the temp started to get colder in the room.

'' I'm Sorry Yira, I love you really'' Hiro said to her, as he jumped over the Cerberus and left the living-room to the safety of his and Yira room.

* * *

Bryan - She right, Yira is scary sometimes.

S-A-L - That was based on my fear of spiders, and I thought I've twisted the endding

Hiro - ( Glares)

S-A-L ( Smiles sweetly) R&R and more will be done 


End file.
